It is desirable to compress bacon slabs into predetermined sizes to facilitate packaging requirements. However, existing machines which are capable of compressing bacon often subject the bacon to excessive compressive forces which damages the quality of the meat. In addition, these machines do not have the ability to easily compress bacon slabs to accommodate different packaging requirements. Further, they do not have the ability to eject an oversize slab of bacon when it cannot be safely compressed into the desired package size.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a method and means for compressing bacon slab which will not subject the slab to excessive compressive forces.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means for compressing bacon slabs which will allow limitations on pressure to control the compression process rather than to allow the final size of the slab to be the controlling factor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and means for compressing a bacon slab wherein an oversized bacon slab which cannot be compressed to the desired package size will be rejected so as to prevent it from being overly compressed.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a method and means for compressing a bacon slab which will permit the package size of the process to be easily adjusted.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.